


Hermione Granger, Service Girl Slut

by ST99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Domination, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Magically Enforced Slavery, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: Every semester, four girls across the four Hogwarts Houses are chosen to become school service girls. Service girls are tasked with the extraordinarily important duty of providing on-demand sexual service to all their fellow classmates, and are forced to wear enchanted metal collars that ensure they cannot disobey any order for sexual service. With so many students and only four girls to satisfy them all, service girls often attend to their classmate’s needs for hours and hours a day, sometimes even longer.Hermione doesn’t like being a service girl, but she really doesn’t have any choice in the matter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 345





	1. Waking Up

Lavender pushed herself up from beneath the covers with a long, loud yawn. She stretched for a moment, then rubbed her eyes. Her gaze fell across the room and onto her dormmate Parvati, who was grinding her bare ass against Hermione’s face while the service girl frantically tongue-fucked her pussy.

“Are you going to finish soon?” Lavender asked, still somewhat sleepy. “Morning sex wakes me up really fast.”

“Almost,” Parvati groaned. She was lightly panting, one hand pinching a nipple beneath her shirt while the other braced against the bed for balance, rolling her hips as she rode Hermione’s face rough and fast. Her ass was pressing down hard on Hermione, almost to the point where it looked painful for the girl beneath her, but Parvati didn’t seem to care whether or not Hermione was comfortable.

“I still can’t believe Hermione is this term’s service girl,” Lavender said, more to herself than Parvati. “Hermione, the Gryffindor service girl. She’s a good service girl, isn’t she? She licks like a pro. She must have had practice before she was chosen.”

“Yeah,” Parvati groaned. She ground herself against Hermione’s face faster. She was pressing down harder as well, and that increase in weight had Hermione’s body noiselessly twitching and trembling, particularly as it became clear she couldn’t really breathe with Parvati’s ass in the way. Still, that didn’t seem to be slowing down her pussy licking in the slightest.

“Come on, come on, yeah,” Parvati grunted. “Keeping going, just like that. Yes, yes! Yes! Fuck!”

Parvati came. She was a squirter, so Hermione’s face and mouth were immediately drenched with fluid as Parvati powered through her climax. She orgasmed with loud enthusiasm, almost howling at the peak of it, and Hermione kept up her tongue-work throughout it all, no matter how hard Parvati abused her face with her wild bouncing. Lavender watched it with bemusement.

Eventually, Parvati slowed, then settled to a stop. She let herself fall off Hermione’s face, and Hermione scrambled off the bed as soon as she was released, desperately wiping the fluid off her face as she went. Hermione’s cheeks were deep red, her hair was a frizzled mess, and her face was a hot blend of humiliation and outrage. The sight made Lavender want to laugh.

“Hermione, attend me,” Lavender ordered. Hermione froze, then turned and walked towards Lavender’s bed. There was a dark scowl across her face.

“Crawl,” Lavender added. Hermione froze again, and now she was outright glaring as she went to her hands and knees. As she crawled forward, Lavender pushed herself out of bed and stood up. She was wearing simple cotton pajamas, a loose bottom and top that didn’t take much effort to slip out of, so Lavender was naked by the time Hermione was at her feet. Lavender stared down at Hermione with a cocky grin.

“I bet you hate this, don’t you? Prissy little bookworm, always turning up your nose at the rest of us. How many times had I asked for homework help, and how many times did you tell me copying assignments was cheating? I’m pretty sure you even tried to tattle on me that one time in First Year. Not even McGonagall had any truck with that.”

Hermione stared up balefully at Lavender. Lavender had given Hermione a standing order not to talk whenever she attended to Lavender, unless given permission to speak of course, so Hermione didn’t have any choice but to remain silent. Lavender could see that there was still some of Parvati’s juice smeared across her face. It made her flushed face look even more disheveled.

Lavender sighed wistfully. “I wish that collar let us order her around for everything. I’d trade all the sex in the world to make her do our homework for us. I’m really having a hard time with Transfiguration.”

“Yeah, but she only has to do sex stuff,” Parvati said, still lying on her back.

“I know, I just said that,” Lavender snapped. “I’m just saying that it would be nice.”

“Why don’t you just ask her to do your homework, then? Ask nicely, I mean?”

Lavender paused. She looked down at Hermione speculatively. “Well, there’s a thought. I really could just ask her, couldn’t I? No need to make it an order. And you know what? That might actually work.”

Lavender took in Hermione’s glare. She pursed her lips. “Well, alright. Hermione, serious question. Will you do my Transfiguration homework? If you do, I won’t have you lick me out. Sound good?” A second later, Lavender added, “You can speak.”

Hermione's hateful expression intensified. “What’s to stop you from having me do your homework and then making me have sex with you anyway?”

Lavender blinked. “Uh… I promise I won’t?”

Hermione’s expression remained extremely unimpressed. Parvati giggled.

Lavender huffed. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’ll do the homework myself. Shut up and rim me. And make sure to dig your tongue in extra deep, alright? Put some actual effort into it.”

Hermione lurched up and pushed her face between Lavender’s cheeks. Her tongue was at her ring a moment later, licking and lapping with the enthusiastic energy Lavender had ordered her to show. Lavender tilted her head back and sighed, luxuriating beneath the delightfully relaxing sensation of Hermione’s tongue working itself over and into her sensitive back hole. She smiled, then let herself lean back like she was sitting down on a chair, and Hermione’s face took all of the weight. Lavender squirmed and settled in place, driving Hermione as deep between her cheeks as she could go.

Lavender looked down at Hermione. From what she could see from her body language, she looked distinctly unhappy, and almost certainly outright disgusted as well. Lavender knew that Hermione absolutely hated putting her mouth anywhere near another person’s ass. That didn’t get in the way of her licking, of course; it didn’t matter what Hermione wanted, because the collar didn’t allow her to disobey orders. She was a service girl, and service girls offered their services to anyone that asked. She didn’t have the right to say no.

Hermione pushed her tongue deep into Lavender’s asshole and began to twist and swirl with professional skill. Lavender could feel the other girl’s body shuddering beneath her. Lavender thought she might have even felt something damp against her cheeks, like tears. Still, Hermione’s tonguefucking continued, and soon it had Lavender biting her lip in pleasure.

“Having sex every morning is wonderful,” Lavender moaned.

“Cheers to that,” Parvati laughed.


	2. Breakfast

The Great Hall during breakfast was always packed with hundreds and hundreds of students. Boys and girls across all years and houses sat within the same cavernous space, filling the air with their chatting and laughing and yelling. It was an uproarious wall of sound, and it mixed together with the taste of a rich English breakfast and the beautiful morning sky above to create an experience that every Hogwarts student knew by heart. For many, mornings were a time to be treasured.

Hermione, as a service girl, had a slightly different point of view. She had been given a quick five minutes to scarf down her morning meal before being stripped naked and sent beneath the Gryffindor table on her hands and knees. Now, near the end of breakfast, she could hardly remember the taste of her food through the salty-sour tang of semen that filled her mouth.

Hermione crawled. Her face was covered in white seed, a thick layer of sticky stands left to dry where they fell, much of it streaked through her long hair, and of course her stomach was full of the loads of what had to have been dozens and dozens of boys. A forest of legs surrounded her. In a few laps, she could see erect cocks sticking out into the open air, all belonging to boys waiting for Hermione to come over and service them. One nearby patted his leg, like he was calling a dog.

Hermione balked, but only for a second. The magic in her collar flared and she found her body crawling toward the boy’s cock.

“Katie Bell’s been doing pretty well this season, right?”

She didn’t recognize the voice. Her mouth enveloped his cock and plunged down before she could look up and check. The boy’s body stiffened.

“Not as good as Oliver Wood,” somebody else said, “but hell, Oliver Wood’s practically professional.”

Hermione’s head bobbed up and down, eagerly sucking and licking his length. Her tongue swirled around his tip, rubbing against him from all angles and pressing down in time to her strokes. His precum tasted just as unpleasantly foul as all the rest, but the compulsion to give him the best possible blowjob had her unable to move her tongue away. Her hands fluttered toward his balls and began to gently play with him.

“Oh, you’ve got the service girl under there?”

Hermione’s boy groaned. “Yeah. Fucking amazing.”

“Send her over here next, will you? I haven’t fucked one of them in ages.”

The boy suddenly grabbed a fistful of Hermione’s hair and pushed her down against his cock. He forced her into him viciously, only stopping when he had her face pressed flat against his curly pubic hair, and the collar’s magic ensured she took his whole length effortlessly. Hermione seamlessly switched from cocksucking to deepthroating without any hesitation. But the collar did nothing to soothe the pain, and so it hurt to take his dick down her throat so savagely. Still, Hermione could do nothing but helplessly gurgle and twitch as his hands kept her in place, her nose buried into his crotch hair and her chin pressed against his balls.

“Fucking unbelievable,” he breathed. “Her throat is so hot and tight. It’s better than her ass.”

“You fucked her ass before?”

“Yeah, when she first got chosen. I was one of the first in line. Got there before all those other guys fucked her brains out.”

The boy began to thrust in and out her throat. His hands tightly gripped her hair as he forced her head up and down, pistoning her hard and fast, unthinking or uncaring of how badly it hurt to be treated so roughly. Each second he pounded into her throat was a second that the collar’s magic had to spend fighting to keep her gag reflex suppressed. She felt dribble spill from her mouth as she struggled to endure his assault. The magic made sure her hands kept playing with his jewels and her tongue continued to please him as best she could, even as she realized that couldn’t breathe; his cock completely filled her. His pubic hair rubbed against her face, scraping against the dried come that covered her, filling her nose with the scent of his unwashed body. She was suffocating beneath the taste and scent of him.

The boy groaned, and Hermione felt his balls contract. He sped up even faster. Her eyes watered and spilled tears as he slammed her head up and down, using her like she was some sort of living sex toy, fucking her throat like she wasn’t even an actual person. He announced his eruption by grinding her face against his crotch and letting loose a husky growl, and a second later his hot seed burst out and painted the inside of her throat. Her throat milked him, soundlessly swallowing every drop that she could wring from him, all while Hermione desperately tried to ignore how badly she needed to breathe.

Eventually, the boy let go of her head, and Hermione pulled herself away from him. His cock separated from her mouth with a wet slurp. She frantically gasped in air, then panted and coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Her body was trembling, and there were tears in her eyes. The boy leisurely tucked his cock back into his pants.

“Hermione’s her name, right?”

A few nearby boys made noises of agreement.

“Fucking amazing cocksucker. I’m totally going to ask her out after she’s done being the service girl. I don’t care if every guy in school’s had a turn at her. She’s just that good.”

A few guys laughed. Another few began to loudly debate the merits of dating a girl that’s had sex with more than a hundred different guys. Hermione’s body froze as she saw a nearby boy pat the side of his leg, and she suddenly found herself crawling over to his cock.

“My turn,” the boy said, and once again Hermione was sucking and licking a hard shaft, although this time she was servicing an uncircumcised one. It was also longer and thicker than the one before.

“Don’t worry,” he told Hermione. “Breakfast is almost over. There are only five minutes left to go. I’ll try to take this slow, alright? Just enjoy yourself.”

His hands gently cradled her head, with his thumbs tenderly rubbing hair that wasn’t covered with come, and he pushed Hermione down, slowly but surely forcing her to take all of his length. Choking, her mouth and throat stuffed full, Hermione silently whimpered as she pleasured him the best she could, rubbing and stroking his balls with her hands while her tongue fluttered against his length, all while the boys above her debated the merits of dating a whore.


	3. Before Charms

One of the rules that service girls were forced to follow was that they were not allowed to distract other students during class. That meant that, once the teacher began their lecture, nobody could ask anything from a service girl. They had to be treated like any other student. That was why all service girls saw classrooms as priceless sanctuaries, a place to separate themselves from nearly endless sucking and fucking that dominated their life. Hermione had always been eager to get to class as quickly as she could, but now there was an infinitely greater reason to hurry.

Of course, it was practically impossible to not get stopped before she reached the safety of the classroom. There were too many students milling around the hallways, many specifically looking for service girls. It wasn’t a matter of whether or not she could sneak past, it was a question of who would catch her. Unfortunately, today the answer to that question seemed to be Malfoy and his two goons.

“I can’t even begin to explain how wonderful it was to see you be chosen as Gryffindor’s service girl,” Malfoy told Hermione. His voice was as obnoxiously snooty as usual. “I always knew this was what you deserved. What you’ve earned, really. It feels so wonderful to have life prove me right.”

Crabbe and Goyle were mercilessly fucking Hermione. Goyle was pounding her mouth and Crabbe her ass, spitroasting her between their bodies as they wildly thrusted in and out. Both of their cocks were uncomfortably large, but Crabbe’s dick was quite a lot thicker, and in Hermione’s head she was cursing how he just had to be the one to get her ass. Each of his thrusts hurt like only a massive cock up the ass could hurt.

“Yes, this is just wonderful,” Malfoy continued to crow. His eyes flicked around the hallway, confirming that there was still nobody else in sight, then said, “A mudblood like you should know your place. This is where girls like you belong, Granger. On your knees.”

Goyle finally erupted. He filled Hermione’s mouth, drowning her tongue beneath the unpleasant taste of his seed, and Malfoy’s outstanding order to swallow every drop ensured it all went down her throat. Hermione even had to lick Goyle’s dick clean for good measure. Goyle finally pulled himself away from her with a satisfied grunt.

Hermione panted for a few seconds, just to catch her breath and enjoy how it felt to breathe without a cock in the way. Then she said, “Are you ever actually going to fuck me, or are you happy enough watching your flunkies instead?”

Malfoy bristled. “Watch your tone, girl. Don’t think I won’t punish you if you step out of line.”

Crabbe continued to pound into her asshole. It hurt horribly, but Hermione didn’t let that show. Instead, she ran her hands through her hair, straightening the knots out. She worked without letting out a sound. It took Malfoy a long moment to realize she was purposefully ignoring him.

“Don’t be a bitch, Granger!” He exploded. “You know that collar gives me complete control over you. I can make you do anything I want you to!”

“No, it forces me to attend to your sexual needs,” Hermione said waspishly. “You can’t make me do anything besides fuck you. If you try to hurt me, the collar will alert the teachers. You know that, Malfoy. And since you don’t seem interested in pulling out that tiny little thing you call a dick, I don’t think there’s anything you can do.”

The look on Malfoy’s face was murderous. It became even worse when Goyle let loose a disbelieving laugh. Malfoy shot Goyle a furious glare that had him flinching away, and even Crabbe slowed down at the sight of that anger.

“So that’s it, huh? Do you think you’re better than me? You? The girl who’s been fucked by more than half the school? The girl that’s getting fucked in the ass right now?"

“Yes,” Hermione said.

“Fuck you. Crabbe, step away, right now.”

Crabbe stopped fucking Hermione, then pulled his dick free from her ass. Hermione didn’t let any of her relief show on her face. As Crabbe awkwardly shuffled to the side while trying to pull up his pants at the same time, Goyle stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Malfoy sharply waved him quiet.

“The problem with you, Granger, is that you don’t understand your place in the world. A mudblood like you has no right to act the way you do. You think you can look down on me because I won’t fuck you? You’re a dirty whore that’s been fucked by Merlin knows how many men. Hundreds! And you know what? By the end of the semester, you’re going to have been fucked countless more times. You’ll be fucked by so many people that you’ll never be able to keep count. Why would I want to fuck something as filthy as you?”

Malfoy was panting by the end of his little speech. Crabbe seemed confused, and Goyle looked somewhat put out.

“What was that about her being dirty, boss?" Goyle asked. "You told us to fuck her, didn’t you? Why would you tell us to do that if she’s dirty?”

Crabbe scratched the back of his head. “I thought the collar kept her from getting diseases?”

“That’s… no, shut up, the both of you. Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Hermione knew that saying anything now was just asking for trouble. Despite her bravado, Malfoy really did have her at his mercy. Still, Hermione was pissed. She really, really hated Malfoy. That was why Hermione did something that she knew was stupid even as she was doing it.

Hermione sighed and pretended to look disappointed. “So that’s your excuse, is it? I’m too dirty? Not very original, to be honest. You could always just admit that you’re having trouble getting it up. There’s nothing wrong with a little… impotence.”

“Shut up!” Malfoy snarled. “You stupid whore! You said you have to attend to my sexual needs, right? Well, I’ve definitely got a sexual need you just have to attend to. I don’t want to fuck you, though. I’ve got something better than that. Stand straight!”

Malfoy snapped his fingers, and Hermione’s body stood at attention. Hermione blinked in surprise.

“First, I want you to masturbate. Fuck yourself good and proper, like you’re just another slut eager for cock. I’m sure you know how to do that.”

Hermione’s hands went down to her crotch. One started to slide her fingers in and out her pussy, the other rubbed her clit. Both moved with an eager enthusiasm that Hermione herself certainly didn’t feel.

“Secondly, I want you to march to your next class. Don’t stop playing with yourself. You pass anyone on the way there, you give them a smile. They try to ask for sex? You tell them you’re too busy fucking yourself, because you’re a stupid slut and you just can’t get enough of it.”

Hermione’s body marched forward. She moved at a brisk pace, and the other three boys followed behind her. Her fingers kept fucking her pussy, but now her touch was starting to feel good. Hermione’s body was becoming aroused, despite what she was really feeling inside her head.

“Third, once you’re in front of the classroom, I want you to come. I want you to have the loudest orgasm you’ve ever had. Shout that you love getting fucked. Scream how much you love cock. Announce that you’re a whore, and make sure everyone can hear you.”

Hermione could feel the collar working its magic. The collar was what was making her body so receptive to her touch. It was what was making it feel so good to masturbate. Hermione’s body was starting to become hot and tight, starting to feel a hatefully familiar sense of deliciously building tension. Physically, Hermione was enjoying herself, but that enjoyment was totally artificial, a completely unnatural effect that was coming from the collar locked tight around her neck. That didn’t stop Hermione from panting from the pleasure of it.

Malfoy stopped walking after her. The other two stumbled to a stop as well. “That should teach her something,” she heard him say behind her.

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” Hermione snarled. She hated how unintentionally breathy her voice had become.

“Never in my fucking life!” Malfoy shouted back.

Hermione marched on, utterly naked and with her hands pumping away at her pussy. She ran into a crowd of other students almost immediately. As soon as she turned down the next hallway, a dozen or so boys and girls her age all came into view, and they stopped and went silent at the sight of her. Hermione’s collar forced her to shoot them all a happy smile, even as it was making her walk towards them.

“What are you doing?” One boy asked.

She kept moving without saying anything back. Only an involuntary groan of pleasure escaped her lips.

“Hey, I asked you a question. Answer me!”

Hermione heard herself say, “I’m too busy fucking myself, because I’m a stupid slut and I just can’t get enough of it.”

A few of the boys laughed disbelievingly. Someone in the back said, “What the hell?”

“I’m too busy fucking myself, because I’m a stupid slut and I just can’t get enough of it.”

Most of the girls were sneering at her. One rolled her eyes and muttered the word whore under her breath. The boys were snickering and leering. All of their eyes were locked on to her body, and Hermione thought she could almost feel the weight of their gaze against her skin.

“Hey, stop what you’re doing and come over here for a second. I want to use you for a little bit.”

“I can’t! I’m too busy fucking myself, because I’m a stupid slut and I just can’t get enough of it.”

Hermione walked past them. She heard them talking behind her. Some were confused about how she had just said no. The sound of their footsteps followed her.

Hermione continued on, and the crowd grew larger. She ran into more students, and she surprised them all with her announcement, along with her ability to ignore their orders. Students followed alongside her, watching the show and chatting with friends, many asking what was going on. Dozens and dozens of boys and girls surrounded her, a small sea of eyes that was bearing down on Hermione’s naked body from all angles while she masturbated as hard as she could.

Hermione hated how wonderful it felt to touch herself. She hated how horribly humiliating it was to have so many people watching her masturbate. But most of all, she hated how a small part of her wanted more. She wanted to come. She could hardly think about anything else. The need to climax was overwhelming. But no matter how close she got to the edge, no matter how hard she fucked herself, she couldn’t come. The collar was stopping her from reaching an orgasm.

Soon enough, her classroom was within sight. Flitwick and the rest of her class were waiting by the doors, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all standing around and chatting politely, but they fell quiet once they caught sight of Hermione and her procession. Some laughed, some chuckled, some pointed, some made various noises of confusion. Many of the girls that didn’t much like Hermione giggled. She could see Ron and Harry in the back, staring at her with astonished and vaguely apologetic expressions. Flitwick just shook his head and sighed.

Hermione strode forward confidently. She had absolutely no control over what she was doing; it was like she was watching it happen to someone else through their eyes, like she wasn’t even in her real body. But Hermione knew what was happening was real. She wasn’t dreaming. She was really masturbating in front of all her classmates. This was actually happening.

Hermione suddenly stopped walking. “May I have your attention, please?” She announced loudly.

Everyone else went quiet. She was surrounded by faces, and she could see expressions of anticipation, surprise, lust, contempt, disgust, and so much more. There were boys and girls grinning like this was the most entertaining thing they’d ever seen. Everyone was looking at her, watching her play with her pussy, seeing her drown beneath the humiliation and pleasure of what she was doing.

Hermione had never felt more embarrassed in her life. But then it got worse.

Hermione came. She came so hard she could no longer think coherently. The brilliant pleasure crashed down like a tidal wave and utterly overwhelmed her, flooding her body with hot electric bliss that burned deep in her core and pulsed through her body in ecstasy. She couldn’t see past the red haze covering her eyes. For a long moment, Hermione was prisoner to the pleasure.

Then Hermione became aware that she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She focused, and the vague sounds turned into words.

“I love getting fucked! I love cock! I’m a whore! I love getting fucked! I love cock! I’m a whore!”

Hermione belatedly realized that she had been howling out those words since she first started coming. As the pleasure began to recede, and she regained control of her mind, the facts of the situation crashed down on her: she was wearing an incredibly stupid come-drunk expression, she had squirted so hard that there was a small puddle beneath her, she was standing in front of her entire Charms class. Everyone was looking at her. Everyone had heard her. Everyone had seen her.

Hermione fell silent. She was breathing hard and fast, her body hot and flushed and trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Now she was fully in control of herself. Now she could do whatever she wanted, when it was far too late to stop herself.

The crowd let out scattered laughs. Many sounded incredulous, like they couldn’t understand what had just happened. A few sounded honestly entertained. Some boys started to chant her name, as if she had just scored a goal in Quidditch. There was some applause. Hermione wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Flitwick called out. “You’ve all had your fun. Class is starting now, so let’s all go to our seats. Hurry up now! I don’t want to take away house points.”

Students began to filter into the classroom. The ones that didn’t have Charms all seemed to realize that they were going to be late for their own classes and hurried away. Hermione could hear the crowd buzzing with excitement; everyone was excitedly talking about what had just happened. She felt worn out and frazzled, and she hated how horribly relaxed her body was beneath the afterglow of her orgasm. She was blushing so hard she could feel the heat.

Flitwick walked up to her. “I see you’ve lost your robe again. No matter, allow me to fix that.”

He waved his wand toward her collar. Hermione felt the magic within the metal shift, and suddenly she was fully clothed.

“You’ll need your wand for class today. Let me get that for you, dear.”

Flitwick cast another spell. This time, the collar popped out her wand.

Hermione clutched it possessively, almost mindlessly. She wished she could carry her wand all the time, instead of only being allowed it for certain classes. But the rules for service girls were quite clear, and she knew there was no way to forcefully break her wand out of the collar. Classes like Charms was the only time she could use her magic.

“Thank you, Professor Flitwick,” Hermione said as gratefully as she could.

“No matter, no matter. Now come along, Hermione. Class is about to begin.”

Everyone else was already inside. Flitwick entered the classroom, and Hermione followed. The door closed shut behind her.


End file.
